learning to love evil
by XxJJMadnessxX
Summary: young Robyn moves to a new school and is cursed with bad luck from the very start. Although this bad luck gives her the chance to be with the one she is destined to be with can she really risk losing everything for it?
1. Chapter 1

Pre-face  
I had a dream when I was a kid. It always made me paranoid and it always made me cry. I used to have it about 3 times a month until I turned 8 and then it stopped. Last night I had the same dream and I knew that whatever happens next… is not going to be good.

Chapter 1: purple eyed guy

'Meow, Meow' I hear but not completely taking it in, still half asleep and slowly being pulled into the worst day a teenager like me could wish for. First day at a new school.

I lift my head from my pillow and sweep my long curly black hair from my face to see Jezzy, my 6 year old little sister pretending to be a cat.

And the next thing I know I've fallen off the bed and onto the floor. I look up to see Jezzy on the bed and smiling at the thought of pushing me out of bed again.

That's the first of many wake up calls in the new house.

Jez has long black hair like me although hers is straight and she has the same colour eyes as me. She runs out the room on all fours and heads down the stairs with something in her hands and laughing.

I get up and look at myself in the mirror, glancing over my body seeing all good but stopping at my eyes. My eyes have always freaked me out. They are a light green that stand out like saucers against my black hair.

New town. New school. New day. I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white strap top with a red and white checked shirt open over the top and a pair of red converse.

I look at myself again in the mirror, 'Robyn Jones? Look at yourself. There is no need to be shy if you look like that.' I say to myself, repeating the words my mom said to me the other day knowing that it is probably true but never believing it.

Never mind.

Damn it. I have ten minutes. I think and rush out the door.

'Jezebel Jones? What have you done with my school bag!' I shout as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

'In here!' my mom shouts from the kitchen. I head that way and hug her as I pass to grab my now full bag from my dad who is reading the paper and drinking his tea.

I rush towards the front door shouting 'Bye!'

'Say hi to Cassie for me Robyn!' my mom shouts back.

'Will do!' I reply and slam the door behind me.

I approach the School gate with determination to look good on my first day of school. And someone pushes past me knocking me off balance. But before I hit the floor I find myself in someone's arms as they correct my balance and walk off, leaving me with only recognizable feature. A pair of deep purple eyes that you could get lost in forever.

I look back up wanting to chase after him and thank him for catching me but he is gone. Disappeared into thin air and nowhere in sight. Well that's a bit odd.

My thoughts are cut short by the bell.

Crap.

I run towards the school gates and up to reception. I get in and the woman at the desk, Around 40 white curly hair and white dress, looks at me.

'Hello, you must be our newcomer. What's your name?'

'Robyn Jones' says a voice behind me.

I turn around and hug the person behind me.

Cassie.

Cassie has been my best friend ever since I was 4 in preschool. We went to primary school together but went to different secondary school. We kept in touch through the 3 years we were separated and now I finally get to be in the same school as her again.

'Excuse me miss Jones?' I turn around to face the receptionist, 'here is your class schedule and a letter you have to give to all your teachers today' she says.

I thank her and start to walk away.

'So RJ, Care to say something?' Cassie says as she walks beside me.

I look at her seeing she is wearing a black short skirt and grey strap top with black converse and ignore the fact that I hate the nickname "RJ" and just think of something to say.

'Mom says hi' I say smiling, knowing she hates it when I say something unexpected. She just sighs.

'Don't know what to say do you? Well ill talk to you at lunch, what do you have fourth?'

I look at my schedule and say 'um… maths'

'Cool ill be outside waiting for you' she smiles and skips off.

I turn right and look at a door saying A5. I open the door to my first lesson, English, but it slams back and knocks me backward. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and relax as the whole world around me goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Dream

_The car flips over again one last time before landing upside down in a ditch. I can't move. I can't speak. And the only thing I can see is my mom, dad and sister dead and bleeding around me. I refuse to believe they are dead even though the horrendous sight of my sister still clutching her stuffed bear and staring at me with blank eyes tells me otherwise .I close my eyes knowing I'm about to be with them again forever and fall into eternal sleep to the distant sound of a wailing ambulance.  
_  
I wake from the forgotten dream to a feeling of cold water dripping down my cheek and the distant sound of water running. I open my eyes to see a pair of purple eyes staring back.

Holy Crap.

I fall off the work area and onto the floor, grunting as I make contact with the ice-cold surface. I quickly recover and actually look at the person that saved me earlier.

He has jet-black hair that is cut just below the ears, which with his eyes makes his skin even paler. He wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt with white worn out trainers.

How can he be wearing that in weather like this?

He smiles slightly as if he had just read my mind and starts to walk away after seeing that I'm better and rather not discuss anything.

There is no way he is getting away that easily.

'Hey' I say wanting answers. 'What's your name? How did you know I was hurt?'

He turns around and says nothing but it is obvious that he is considering whether to tell me 'I cant say' he simply says.

'What?'

'I cant tell you how I knew you were hurt' he says smiling at me, a gorgeous smile that could make anyone fall for him, even I would have if it were any other situation.' But I can tell you my name'

Ok then that's a start at least.

'And that is?' I push, desperate for answers.

'James' he says with another smile, 'James Mackenzie Redfield'. I can see that he is thinking. Maybe considering that now he has told me his name, he can tell me more.

His face turns serious as if reading my mind again and objecting.

He simply turns away and walks through the door. The door closes with a thump behind him but after a second he pokes his head back through and says ' oh but you should probably go home, you hit your head pretty hard'

And that was it. He didn't even give me a chance to say thanks. Well I will just have to tell him next time, which I am certain, will come soon.

I stop for a moment, taking everything in and gathering my thoughts and walk out the door, heading towards second lesson. Which starts in 5 minutes.

All through Second, third and fourth lesson I couldn't stop thinking about James. The mysterious, un-real, un-naturally beautiful James Redfield. Asking questions along the way like, had I really been unconscious for almost an hour? How did he know I was hurt? Why wouldn't he tell me anything? How did he know where I was? Was he following me? Did I pick up a stalker already?

Shut up Robyn. I think to my self, you only met him this morning. Don't be so ridiculous.  
But my mind can't help but wander.

5 minutes and I wander how I am going to explain everything to Cassie. I mean how am I going to tell her about my run-ins with James and my constant throbbing headache?

The bell rings and I sigh and wait until the room is empty before deciding to get up and walk out the door and confront Cassie, wandering what I'm going to say and wishing I could just turn into dust and fly away from it all.

If only it were that easy.

I sigh again and open the door, only to find myself looking into the wrong eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to showni13 for adding her story to alert and thanks to everyone who has reviewed (:**_

Chapter 3: Knowing me, knowing you

How many times have I been in this situation now? I think finding myself looking into these pools of deep purple eyes is becoming a bit of a habit.

'I thought I told you to go home' James says with an angry expression, acting like an adult talking to a child.

Well that was a bit unexpected

'Since when were you the boss of me?' I say and try to put a face on that makes me look more serious than him but failing miserably.

'I gave you a bit of friendly medical advice and you repay me by giving _me_ a headache too'

'Well excuse me but maybe you shouldn't have followed me and just left me unconscious, it would have saved you all the trouble'

That shut him up. By what i see of his expression he is shocked until he sighs and drops his head to stare at the floor. What if he was actually trying to help me? But he doesn't even know me, He probably regrets saving me.

'I don't regret saving you if that's what you're thinking' he says quietly still staring at the floor.

'What did I hear about someone being unconscious?'

Oh great, exactly what I need. Cassie. It would have been nice if you were on time Cass. It would have saved me the trouble of having this awkward conversation. Cassie just skips down the hall coming towards me and stopping dead when she sees James.

What's wrong with her? They glare at each other like they are life-long enemies, completely unaware of me.

Ok this silence is going on for way too long. I have to say something... anything to break the deadly awkward silence. Bef ore I get a chance to speak, James raises his hand to stop me. Usually I hate it when people interrupt me but at the moment I'll be glad as long as someone talks. James has a smile on his face now as if Cassie's reaction who is still staring at him like if she stared hard enough he would shrink smaller and smaller until finally she couldn't see him.

'She was knocked unconscious 1st lesson, I was on my way to Maths when I found her in her delicate state, I took her to the bathroom and... made sure she woke up' he says without breaking eye contact with her and smiling again in that same devilish way that can make you wander how long it must take to practice a smile that amazing.

Cassie looks shocked from his words. Maybe she is shocked because I hadn't told her sooner or maybe because she didn't expect this information to come from James. She must know James from like an ex boyfriend or something although I can't see them together no matter how well my imagination is, he must just keep to himself.

They both look at me in the corner the their eyes but doing it very discreetly, refusing to be the first to break eye contact.

Ok another 30 seconds gone and now I'm starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

'Come on RJ , let's go' Cassie says finally, taking hold of my hand and starting to back away, still refusing to break eye-contact. I walk past her and start pulling her away.

Cassie finally stops glaring at him and turns away to walk beside me but she can't help herself and glares back at him one last time before we turn the corner out of sight.

I walked until we was a safe enough distance for James not to overhear before saying 'what was all that about?'

'What was what all about?'

'All that back there, you gave him one serious death glare Cassie'

'I... don't like him'

Well done for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock.

We keep walking towards the lunch area passing lots of people on the way. Time seemed to dragon forever but after about 30 seconds Cassie said 'but he's right you know you should go home'

'I don't want to go home'

Wait did I even tell her that?

I must have

We both stay quiet after that, Cassie clearly thinking and me going over the past few minutes trying to remember telling her about my throbbing head and aching skull but giving up when my mind just over fills with other thoughts. I look towards her to see that she is deeper in thought than I realised and staring into space, probably wander what to say of if to say anything at all.

'Anyway I made another friend while you were at the other school' she says turning to meet my gaze and smiling 'i want you to meet her'

'Ok' I reply forcing a smile, still feeling a bit awkward from before.

At least she's changing the subject that's a good thing.

We turn the corner to end up at an almost empty outdoor lunch area with a door to a canteen and a gate on the far end leading into a car park.

I look around to see 4 - no 5 other people. The fifth was James who was clearly doing something in a notebook with no lunch beside him, just a bottle of what seems to be cranberry juice judging by the dark red colour.

'Where is everyone?' I ask still looking around at all the empty lunch tables.

'Everyone usually sits on the field in this weather except for those four over there...' she points at a table with four boys sitting at it, all wearing lab coats 'and James who sits on his own at the back...' I look toward him and see that he is now looking at me, but not for long I realise when he sees I'm accompanied by Cassie. He turns back to his book and keeps working, 'And of course us' she says, 'we sit here because when the science club go to lunch time practice, we basically have the whole area to ourselves'

We sit down at a table near the entrance. Cassie seems happy now and I'm glad, I've never seen her so angry towards someone like she was to James.

Oh well that's past now.

The four guys in lab coats – the science club – leave the canteen in a rush while murmuring about being late. A few seconds after a girl walks through the entrance. She has shoulder-length brown hair in tight messy curls that shine in the sun. She is dressed in a knee length light yellow dress with white flip-flops, which is the perfect outfit for the summer weather we have today.

She looks nice. I've got a feeling we are going to get along even if out fashion sense is completely different but if she can be friends with Cassie I'm sure she won't mind me.

Cassie Jumps up when the girl gets to the table, 'Hey Faith' She say mood clearly changed 'Robyn, this is Faith, Faith, I'd like you to meet Robyn'

'Ah yes the famous Robyn' Faith says 'Cassie hasn't stopped talking about you, she was really excited when she found out you were coming here' She adds extending a hand in greeting. I shake her hand and we all sit down at the table, Faith next to me and Cassie opposite us.

'So, Cassie tells me that you been friends since pre-school, is that right?' Faith says once we are all settled with our lunch in front of us, mine consisting of an apple and a bottle of water.

'Yeah, we've known each other for a long time' I say

'Well it's nice to have you join the group' she says with a welcoming smile.

'Thanks' I say returning the smile.

'Faith doesn't come to lunch until the science club have left' Cassie says 'She went out with one of them a few years ago but she dumped him after a few weeks after finding out how clingy he was, she didn't want to break his heart so she told him that she needed a bit of time by herself and after that "bit of time" lasted for over a month, he hasn't stopped bugging her about going back out ever since'

'So I deciding to keep away from him them, so he could get the hint... but i still don't risk being near him... just in case' she says and we both laugh.

After a moment I ask 'what's the deal with James? Why s he sat on his own? Doesn't anyone like him?'

'He likes it that way' Cassie says.

'Yeah, he doesn't ; like anyone around him' Faith adds ' he avoids talking to and looking at other people just so he can remain in his own little world and when someone new comes along and tries to be his friend he just sends them back disappointed.

'Really?' I ask, memories flooding back of him saving me from the embarrassing fall that morning and looking me right in the eye and confessing his name not long after.

They both look at me.

'Although...' Faith says 'You seem to be making a difference' she leans closer to my ear and whispers, 'He keeps looking over here' before pulling away and smiling.

'Really?' I ask again 'And how do you know he's not looking at either of you?'

'Because we have been sitting here every lunch time for the last three years and he hasn't once looked this way before you showed up'

I can't help but smile at the idea of him liking me, although I have probably got completely the wrong idea and he is just trying to make me uncomfortable so i leave.

I look down in shame for bringing my hopes up and then letting them fall, crash and burn into tiny little pieces before leaving me with my usual lack of self confidence.

I sigh.

'We will leave you to it' I hear Faith say next to me. I look up to ask what the hell she is talking about but instead I see them walking away and James standing beside the table.

_**Chapter 4 may take a bit longer guys sorry, I'm stuck for things to write (: please review xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**First of all guys I'm sorry for taking so long and I know that nothing eventful is happening at the moment but I can assure you that it gets better later on please don't get to impatient and keep reading =] xx**_

Chapter 4: in a moment

Cassie and Faith wouldn't leave me with him on my first day so they wait for me by the entrance.

How come that whenever I look into James' deep purple – as gorgeous as they are – my heart skips a beat but I am instantly over-wary of him.

Faith and Cassie aren't like that - they just think he is a loner freak – so why should I be?

Um, maybe because he is a weird, stalking, maniac with creepy eyes?

I look back up at him and brace myself for the ground to give-in beneath me and turn into a black hole.

'Can I sit there?' he asks, bottle in hand and note book roughly shoved into his back pocket.

If you really have to, I think, can't you just go away?

Weirdly enough he doesn't go – how funny – he just stands there looking at me waiting for an answer. I look down then sigh and nod my head. He sits down next to me. He doesn't say anything though, he waits for my attention before continuing, but I don't want to look at him and be pulled into his gaze (again) so if he wants to carry on like this... we may be here for a while.

He gives up and sighs and looks down at the table also.

'You know, we kind of got off to a bad start'

You think?

'And... I never even caught your name?' he says. I meet his gaze and see that he is smiling, not one of his of his devilish smiles like the one I saw him use on Cassie earlier, no this smile is a friendly smile and his normal smile. A sweet, lazy, even a little bit shy, but normal smile.

I blush and look away until it stops.

I don't understand, how can he be 'weird, stalking manic' one second, and then 'cute, unnaturally attractive, purple-eyed sweetheart' the next.

I can't help myself and I turn to look at him again but realise my mistake. When I look at him this time my heart does a triple flip. He looks amazing even with his unusual choice of clothes for the summer's hot day.

The more I stare at him I notice the way his nice side can drift to the surface and how innocent he can look.

Speaking of his beauty, at that instant the sun catches his eyes and it makes them sparkle like amethyst on a bright day.

I look away quickly, ashamed for giving up so easily and falling for him – but when he looks like this he is just too irresistible

I make sure he can't see my face turn red again before saying 'um... why do you want to know my name? I heard you were a lone rider'

'I was' he says with another sweet smile. And I admit that once the heat had gone from my cheeks i was back in his trance.

Wait, was? As in was before arrived?

I smile at the thought of being so special. I know I'm probably in way over my head, I mean how can I be any better than all the other hot and sexy girls in my year, there is loads, we must have passed about twenty just as we were walking to lunch. Why have _I_ made a difference? I don't understand why the hottest guy on earth can take a sudden interest in me, the weird new girl.

To be honest I'd rather not play interrogation, it feels like I'm on an interview... or rather I'm going to be. Because once they know one thing about you they are going to want to know more and I only have five minutes until last lesson.

Ok, so I admit, I do want to get to know him but I'm not sure if I should tell him who I am yet. I don't trust him and I need to know that he is talking to me the reason I am hoping before I tell him anything.

He sighs and looks at the table again. I can see his expression only just and his clearly shown sadness seems genuine.

'I know you don't trust me and I know I made you trust me even less by yelling at you, but I want that to change. I like you, you are different to all the other girls I have met... i just wanted you to know that.' He gets up from the table as if to walk away.

Thank god, how awkward was that?

He turns back to me clearly remembering something but keeps his saddened look on his face.

Why? Why? Why? Please just stop talking to me.

'Oh and...' he takes something out of his back pocket 'I think this is yours' he holds out an Ipod – _my_ Ipod – and I take it from him except that when I went to take the Ipod from him I touch his finger b accident, and something strange happens.

Everything around us slowly fades away from existence leaving a light red glow in its place and both us frozen stiff. Then a warm sensation runs through my body, starting from where James and I are touching and ending in my heart which makes my whole body warm and tingly, even though James' skin is ice cold. But all I really see is his eyes, big pools of purple ocean, and I am pulled in too deep to look away.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? I shout mentally, unable to speak, shocked and scared of what he is doing to me.

We suddenly break apart. I can move, speak and pull myself out of his gaze and the world goes back to normal. I – scared as hell – pack my things in my bag as quick as my arms can go so I can escape ASAP. On my way to the entrance I sneak a look back at James, he looks shocked as well but kind of with an understanding of what just happened and why.

What did just happen? ... I'm not sure but whatever it was I don't think I ever want to experience it EVER again.

The bell rings just as I walk up to Cassie and Faith. How long had we been in our little world because the last time I checked the bell wasn't supposed to go for 5 minutes. Well I guess we spent most of our time in awkward silence so I guess that could be how the time passed so quickly.

'What happened back there?' Cassie asks

You know what Cass? I've been asking myself the same question. Don't you think i would tell you if i knew?... probably not.

Not knowing at all what to say I just sigh and shrug and saying 'I dunno' and hope it will be good enough to get Cassie off my back. Although I know her well enough to know that she won't let something like this just drop.

'Well you kind of just, stopped. Stopped completely, like your souls had drifted off to another world for a good 2 minutes.'

I shake my head knowing I'm not getting anywhere. Why did the world have to choose me to pick on, today of all days.

Wait Cassie's gone quiet, that is impossible.

When I turn back to see what has stopped her from carrying on with my lecture I see she and _faith_ are now staring at each other, faith with an expression like she is trying to tell Cassie something and Cassie looks as if she is slowly understanding.

Have I missed something? What is going on with every one today?

The both turn their heads at almost the exact same time to see me staring.

'Come on then' faith says in a cheerful voice and a happy smile 'we're late as it is'

She takes my hand and I let her drag me to Art.

_**Please, please, please review it really does make me write faster and don't be shy to tell others about 'Learning To Love Evil' xxx also you may not get the next chapter for about 20 days cuz im goin on holiday :D xxx**_

_**JJ**_


	5. AN

_**Authors Note **_

_**I just wanted to tell my readers out there that I am getting annoyed with the minimum amount of reviews that I am getting so I am going to make a deal, If you guys give me 5 reviews for every chapter that I post I will write faster, and therefore you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. If I get all 5 reviews in one night then I will post the next chapter the next day but if I don't get 5 reviews then it will be longer for me to update. **_

_**I know you think that is unfair but I feel that my story is crap so far because of the lack of reviews I am getting per chapter. =[ so please review, it'll make me very happy =]**_

_**Love from JJ**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry that It's been a long time guys but please forgive me and I promise that the good bits will be coming up soon :D these chapters are to introduce the characters and the main plot and I promise it will get more eventful xx**_

_**And thanx to for all my reviews and Roza101 and Rockergirl81 for adding this story to their favourites =]**_

**Chapter 5: **Autumn Robin

The stuff I found out in last lesson was very helpful; Faith and I had talked all through art. I had found out that she happens to have not only last lesson, Art with me but also 1st and 4th lesson with me as-well; I just didn't notice her on the first day. Also I found out that she likes the same music as I do, bands like 'blink 182' and 'vampire weekend' although it is a bit hard to imagine those interests from someone as sunny as Faith. We are doing our art project together this week and there is a different project every week where you have to paint or draw anything to do with a specific subject, like this week it was all about nature. Faith and I planned on painting a picture of a blossom tree surrounded by fallen leaves and snow with the sun shining bright in the sky to represent the seasons.

The week had gone fast, its Friday now and I am sitting in 4th lesson next to faith –of course- and surrounded in whispering students. I had gotten used to rumours about James going to ask me out, I mean just because he watches and looks at me and doesn't even glance at all the other cute girls in school doesn't mean he is going to ask me out, my luck doesn't go that far.

What they don't know about is the notes I find from James when I open my bag to take my sandwich out every lunch, ever since our little moment on Monday. On Tuesday it said something about him being sorry for the unusual moment we had and he is going to explain as soon as he can. No-one knows that I am getting these notes, not even my friends because it would be kind of awkward and Cassie would be like "how did he manage to put that in your bag? He shouldn't be anywhere near you" just like the overprotective friend she is. James notes always includes sweet little comments like "I love that red top your wearing today, very pretty" and "have a nice day sweetheart" , like he is really trying to make me fall for him, not like I've already done that. Yesterday's note said :

_Robyn, I said i was going to make it up to you and that is what I am going to do._

_Tomorrow make sure you are in art, I have a surprise for you. Have a good Evening_

_James_

And now I am extremely excited. I mean according to reputation he has never given anyone a surprise before, not even one of his normal sweet smiles – which over this past week I have had a lot of.

Cassie still thinks that I am still completely freaked about what happened on Monday at lunch but I can safely say that I am over it and now falling head over heels to get to James. Anyway that stuff that happened when James touched me just isn't possible; it was just my over-reactive imagination.

'Come on dreamer, wake up' I hear echoing through my mind, dragging me out of my thoughts and daydreams. I snap back to earth to find a hand being waved in front of my face.

'Wha-'

'You were completely spaced out, you didn't even hear the bell go, I was sure you had fallen asleep with your eyes open. What were you daydreaming about? Well hurry up sleeping beauty we have to get to lunch.'

I look around the room and see that my stuff is still on my desk and as faith had said, the bell had gone and everyone has gone, including the teacher.

I quickly pack my stuff up, extra excited to get my surprise from James. More excited than a six year old that has just been told they are getting a fluffy kitten.

'You haven't answered my question' faith says beside me as we walk down the hall towards the canteen and lunch area that will yet again be empty apart from us and the handsome James Redfield.

'Which one?' I ask. How many questions had I missed while I was in Venus fighting vampires with my awesome witch powers.

'Why are you so distracted today?'

'That wasn't one of the questions' I'm certain of it.

'Come on Rob, what's wrong?'

I sit down at the table, opposite Cassie in my usual seat and faith sits down next to me in hers.

'What's going on?' Cassie joins in, completely confused. I look towards her to see her bright blue eyes surrounded in dark makeup in her usual way. Today she is wearing a dark blue strap top, a black flowing knee length skirt with fishnet tights and her night-blue hair extensions to match her black hair. Completely different style to me with my blue skinny-jeans and a light red elbow-length shirt and Faith with her baby-green knee length summer dress and her natural tight curled hair.

'Robyn hasn't said anything all day' faith supplies with an exaggerated expression. I just shake my head and roll my eyes, what are my friends like?

I open my bag to take out my lunch and read my note from James, but today there isn't one.

What? But I always get a note. Well great I'm going to be disappointed for the lunch.

I take my sandwich out of my bag and place it on the table then I stare at it. Why hadn't I got a not from James?

I look from Cassie to Faith to see they are busy taking things out of their bags and when they aren't looking I sneak a look at James sitting over the over side of the canteen area and find he is already looking at me and smiles. I blush and watch as Cassie assists faith in getting her lunch and I look back to James. Today he is wearing a black t-shirt and brown ¾ length shorts and black flip-flops, more accustomed to the weather today. He is also wearing a purple belt to hold up his shorts to compliment his eyes which are as beautiful as the sun itself.

He bends down, reaches under the table and pulls a notepad from out of his bag -the notepad that he is using every time I see him- and flicks through to a certain page. He finds one and holds it up to me and the first thing I notice is the writing in big, bold letters:

_ART? =]_

He smiled once he had seen that I have read it to match the smile on the paper. I take out _my_ notepad from my bag and flick past all the doodles I do in boring lessons before I reach a clean page a write:

_Yep xx_

And I smile also.

My friends come back and sit down, ruining the moment and I see James getting back to his own business. And I listen to Cassie and Faith talk until lunch finally ends.

Time passed at the beginning of art with me fidgeting, not being able to keep still from pure excitement. I hadn't stopped thinking about what my surprise might be and how much James could truly like me. If he hadn't given anyone so much as a glance then I must be really special in some odd, unknown way.

So far it has been 50 minutes and we only have ten minutes left on art to do the project competition before the bell goes and we have to leave. Had James changed his mind at the last minute? Is it because I won't stop thinking about him, because if he isn't interested in my then I need to know so i can get over it and accept my boring and uneventful life.

'Ok, I have examined all of the project entries and the winners are Shanna and Lisa' Ms Gofrit announces.

Oh well I know I'm not very good at art anyways.

'All the rest of you come and collect yours to take it home'

I stand up to get ours but faith gets up fast and pushes me back sown in my seat and rushes over first. I take my moment alone to look at James sitting on the other side of the room and see that he hasn't moved and is smiling at me very mysteriously.

Ok so maybe he hasn't changed his mind. Good.

Faith comes back, sits down and drops a canvas in front of me. Before me lies a beautiful painting and i just look at the picture and work out automatically who it is from without looking at the signature at the bottom. The painting is of a Robin perched on a branch of a leafless tree in the middle of an autumn struck field on orange and red. A Robin and a red field.

The message on the corners of the painting says:

_Robyn, sorry for the unfortunate start but I hope this gift can make up for it, and over the past week i have been meaning to ask..._

_...Will you be my lover?, James xx_

_**Ok I know it's not very good but I ask you please be patient and if you review I promise that I will write chapter six as fast as I can. =]**_

_**JJ**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi again guys, I'm sorry it's been such a long time but you can blame each other for not giving me 5 reviews fast enough ;) I just wanted to say that I love all you Guys for reading and reviewing my story and thanx for your support :D this one's for you Sonia ;) xx**_

Chapter 6: Daydream believer

'RJ!'

'Wha-'

OW. That bloody hurt- what did I bump into now? a tree? I should have known.

I get up and brush myself off: making sure i don't look anyone in the eye and risk showing my embarrassment. Why me?

'Why are you so distracted today?' Cassie asked while waiting impatiently to regain my belongings from the dirty floor.

I sigh 'nothing' I'd rather not tell her that my dreams have started again especially as she is still freaked about when they came true when I was young. And especially as most of them are about her.

'Seriously, what's wrong? When faith said you were distracted I thought it was to do with James, but it is something else I can tell, it's seriously bugging you.'

'Honestly there is nothing wrong' I lie and act as serious as I can.

Cassie isn't taking any of it. She steps in front of me any escape I have to make me listen to her. Typical.

'Look, you and I both know that I will not move until I know you have everything off your chest' She says, absolutely determined not to let me go until I told her what is pestering me so much. One day that will kill her - Whoa did I really just think that – actually she has been my friend ever since I was little: maybe she could help.

I sigh giving up and say 'I'm having dreams again' I was at least expecting her to looked surprised or worried but she didn't look surprised at all, like she was expecting it to be something like this. She turns back around and keeps on walking trailing me behind. Weirdly she is smiling obviously deep in thought. Well that was unexpected.

'What are you dreaming about?' she finally asks, smiling with confusion. The dreams never used to bother me this much.

Maybe she is expecting something to happen to her.

'Well... um, that's what I don't understand. Some of the things in my dreams as a kid became true and we both know that whenever I had a dream part of it always came true, no matter what but recently I've been having ridiculous dreams about vampires and witches, I even daydream about them and I _know_ that they only exist in books.'

'Actually that's not true' come again? 'Remember that dream you had all the time that always made you cry? That one didn't some true' did her brain cut off when the bits about the vampires came up? I hadn't had that _nightmare_ since I was eight, why did she bring it up now? 'And anyway' she continues 'you haven't had any dreams in ages, not one, maybe you are just having normal dreams like normal people.'

If that is true then why do I feel so scared when I wake up? Witches and vampires can't be real. I just don't understand.

'I hope so' I say with yet another sigh. 'I wish my dreams would go away and never come back because it's really starting to worry me'

'you need something to take you mind off it. So what's going on with you and James? A little birdie told me that jamesey-boy gave you a little gift' she said looking around me –with the biggest smile in the world- at the canvas in my other hand from earlier.

'Was that little birdie faith by any chance?'

'Can I see it?' I just give her the painting and she still smile as she looks at the beautiful hand painted picture. Then her face goes serious. 'I hope you're not planning on saying yes'

'Why not?'

'Well, because... um'

Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't either.

She sighs.

After a few minutes in silence she continues. 'Rob?... do you believe in love at first sight?'

'Ok, who are you and what have you done with my friend?'

'I'm not kidding RJ'

'Since when were you one to talk about love? I thought you hated the idea?'

'Um... yeah'

Uh-huh, nice answer.

'What's wrong? What aren't you telling me? Do you like someone at school?' I ask excited for her.

'I don't want a boyfriend... I'm thinking about you'

'I want to have James not anyone else.'

Did I really just admit that? Out loud?

'I knew it' she admits 'well as much as I hate him for what he has done-' yep he dumped her '-I don't want you to walk away from the only guy that could understand you. I don't want you to miss that chance'

'Oh my life, first you don't want me to be his girlfriend and then you're talking about love at first sight?'

We approach my door; I turn to go in.

'Just think about it' Trust me Cass, I have.

I had another dream that night:

_I wake up not knowing where I am._

_James, where's James?_

_Stiff necked, I start to sit up and look around. I'm in a black room. Not black as in completely pitch black no lights black but the furniture and carpet and even black-out curtains are black. This is not my room._

'_You're awake' James._

'_James? Where am I?'_

'_I'm so sorry you don't understand do you? I thought you would wake with-'_

_Then I start to remember the last things I felt before falling asleep. I love James. He saved me, he loves me, and I can't live without him. He did this for me and I love him for it._

'_I love you too Robyn'_

_**Again I am very sorry for taking too long, School has started and I don't get much time to write any more but i hope this will keep you going for a while :D LY all ;) **_

_**JJ**_


	8. AN 2

Ok guys I am so, so sorry for not updating in a long time and I know you are getting sick of me and me ANs but I'm afraid I have some bad news, my laptop is cutting out and showing up white every two minutes so I am going to get it checked on Wednesday but I do not know when I will be getting it back. Please do not kill me it is my laptops fault not mine and please do not be disappoint that this isn't another chapter. And once again I am truly sorry and I will give you some more chapters soon. =] xx

Lots of Love from JJ


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys yet again im sorry for not updating for so long I have been caught up with ideas and characters for the sequel to this story so anyways, thanx for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this :P oh and just a warning in advance, there is a few page breaks in this chapter and don't have a go at me for it, i don't even know how they got there in the first place and i cant get rid of them so sorry :( xx**_

_**Oh and p.s. thanx Sonia for helping me start this :D xx**_

Chapter 7: Angels

I ran down (ok almost fell down) the stairs in a hurry to get to the door. I'm the only one home and not expecting anyone so early. Except Cassie she left her keys at the house again last night, she's got to stop doing that. I mean apart from my forgetful friend, who would be at my door at 9am on a Sunday morning? I open the door and to my surprise I see James with his hands in his pockets leaning against the door frame. Looking like an angel at this angle with the sun shining on him giving his eyes the slightest sparkle.

Today he is wearing a plain white t-shirt, clearly showing off his muscles with a pair of knee-high black loose shorts and brown flip-flops and his irresistible dark brown (almost black) hair in a dishevelled bed head look which could leave a girl speechless.

And Here I am answering the door in my night-robe and slippers. At least they're not pink- that would have been embarrassing.

'Umm... come in, in there' I point for him to go to the living room so I can go and change, 'I'll be down in a minute'. I quickly run back up the stairs leaving James alone in the living-room surrounded by all of Jez's toys- lucky him.

I change out of my silk red night-robe and black fluffy slippers and into a pair of white ¾ length shorts and a plain white strap top with a light blues denim shirt to go over the top before running back out the door.

Oh he does look gorgeous today, I'm so glad that he is too pre-occupied with the family pictures so i can get a good look at him through the stair banisters.

I enter the living room and his head instantly turns to me like I snapped him out of his own little world. _Angels could be from either world_. Oh god why do my dreams have to haunt me right now? I sure haven't heard that from a book or anything and my dreams are really starting to freak me out. I can't handle my dreams right now. The hottest gut in school is in my living room and that is the most important thing right at this moment.

Tea.

'Um would you like a drink or something? We've got tea, squash... or water?'

'No thanks' he gets up from where he was sat on the couch, but doesn't make a move to come closer 'I wanted to talk to you'

Figures

'What about?' I can't believe I just asked that, how can I be so dumb at a time like this?

'Ice cream'

See, I knew-

'Come again?'

'I mean would you like to come to the beach with me today for ice cream?' he asks casually. Well that that was a tad nit unexpected. Well I guess it's better than staying indoors.

'Um sure, just let me get my jacket' Oh my god did he just ask me on a date? Quick, quick get your jacket and go before fate decides he wants to change his mind. Is it a date?

'You know, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be' James shouts from the next room.

Trust me James, I want it to be.

**. . .**

'Where did you get that?' James asks. I can't believe it. Here we are on our first date (well that's what i hope) sitting on a sand dune, eating ice cream and watching the sea hit the rocks in the background and he decides to ask me about my scar.

I look to see that he is now leaned down at my ankle inspecting my scar. So I pull my legs underneath me so he can't see it. Why did I have to wear flip-flops, I should have been more careful.

'It's nothing' damn it! Too fast, way to go Rob, he's never going to believe that.

'Now I know for a fact that it's clearly not nothing' He comes back up to sit next to me and holds my hand for reassurance, seeing that it worries me 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Really?'

'I would like to know'

I sigh and take a deep breath and explain while trying to avoid about the psychic part of my dreams 'well, when I was a kid I used to have this... nightmare and it really scared me so one day my mom put an angel made out of glass on the shelf next to my bed. She said it was hers when she was a child and that it is used to take away the bad dreams and replace them with good ones. It didn't work though because one night I had the nightmare again but this time it was a lot worse with a lot more detail like I was really there so while I was dreaming I got so agitated that I made the bed move and it knocked the angel off the shelf. Then the next morning I woke up on the floor beside my bed with an angels wing wedged in my ankle.'

'Really?' he asked in surprise.

'um-hmm, it made me feel sick'

'The pain?'

'No the blood' I explained. I have always had a fear of blood. Usually to other people it makes them feel a bit nauseous so they turn their heads but with me, it's so bad that I go pale, I feel faint and I sometimes vomit and that is only when it's on TV. If I see me or other people bleed, it's a lot worse. In fact I don't think James particularly wants those mental images. Actually he's being weirdly quiet.

I look at him and see that he is actually looking the other way and has stopped holding my hand.

'James, are you ok?' I don't get a reaction 'do you not like blood or something?' he snickers as if he found that amusing.

'Something like that' and then he goes back serious again, his face still turned away. It was a few agonising seconds before he said 'I think I left my phone in the car, will you wait here for me?'

'Um, sure' well... that was weird.

(_**Now because I love you all and I owe you for not updating here is something extra for you ;) )**_

(James's POV)

I can't lose control. I can't lose control. I don't want to lose control, not around her. I don't want her to see me like this when she is so young. Give it a few years.

Quick get to the car. Get it out the back seat pocket and get back to Robyn before she comes to _you_ and sees you like this. Poor Rob, she hasn't got a clue that we are destined to be together. And how weird is that- she's terrified of blood; her expression couldn't have shown that more if it tried.

I just wish I could tell her everything. She might hate me afterwards but at least she would know she knows the truth. I would rather her break my heart now than later. But she's too young.

If you don't tell her now then in few years it will be too late and then what are you going to do?

Ok I've persuaded myself. I'm going to tell her so we can be with each other forever. Robyn, I love you.

Don't lose control again. Keep in control.

_**Okay again I am sorry for the random page breaks and I am sorry for the long wait but my mom has been pushing me to do revision so I don't have much time to write. Please review and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D LYall**_

JJ


	10. Chapter8

_**Ok then guys, this is just a warning in advance that soon I will be studying too much for my science exams so this chapter is going to be extra long so that you won't eat me because I haven't revised for a while ok? So anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review ;) xx**_

Chapter 8: secrets

'So after the freaky stuff happened then what?' faith asks all excited for me and Cassie's beside her smiling at the fact that I am happy for once in a long time.

Sitting at lunch on Monday, the day after my date with James and my friends want to know all the details. It's not like I don't have anything to hide about it; it's because I don't like spreading gossip, especially if it's about me.

'Well we started talking about random things and he... kissed me, but only for a bit because my mom rang so he came home with me and we talked until 11' I say and let out a small smile to myself at the memory of the kiss. It was like day one all over again. The world disappearing: the surrounding going red. Except this time wherever he touched me a warm sensation went through me, as if he was trying to comfort me with his protectiveness. It was so good. Until a vibrating erupted from my back pocket and I almost fell off the wall in fright. Then when I got home I invited him in for a drink and he didn't leave until 11 although my mom thinks he left at 8. Although I'm smiling at the thought, it looks like Cassie doesn't like it. Does she not want me to be happy?

'Trust me Rob, I want you to be happy, I just don't like the mental image of him kissing you' Cassie explains.

'Well you don't have to watch' and when she sees me smile, she smiles too just because _I'm_ clearly happy. And as they are thinking about it, they both turn and look at James who is at the opposite side of the canteen in his usual spot. With a secret look and smile between them both look back at him and then faith shouts to him.

'Come on James-Boy you know you want to be sat with your girlfriend over here'

'Are you sure?' I ask, shocked 'he doesn't have to if it'll be awkward.'

'Don't be silly' Cassie says.

When he arrives at our table he sits in the empty seat next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. So much for Cassie not having to see him kiss me.

He leans in closer and whispers in my ear 'are you ok?' he asks and in response I take his hand and he squeezes mine in comfort.

After that I space our completely and I am completely unaware of the conversation going on around me between my friends and my boyfriend.

All I want to know is why James was so secretive yesterday and what was all that freaky stuff going on when he left. While he was going to get his phone something strange happened. It was the first time he had been away from me since we left the house and it's like the weather was telling him to stay with me. As soon as he was out of my sight the sky started to get darker a tiny bit and the light breeze picked up enough to make my hair fly into my face. Then the waves crashing against the rocks got choppier, faster and more rough, other people weren't even noticing because it wasn't much of a change but when James I couldn't help but notice the odd little things like that. Not only was it the weather but I noticed some strange things going on with the people on the beach, they all started acting like they didn't know each other or they started arguing like something had happened to everyone at exactly the same time. And if that wasn't weird enough, when James came back, sat next to me and held my hand I looked around-about to tell him what happened-and everything was normal again like nothing happened and I had just imagined it.

It probably was me imagining it-my brain telling me something. Yeah Rob, it's telling you that you're a delusional head-case.

I just can't help but wonder.

. . .

After school now and Cassie had noticed my non-interest in the conversation at lunch and wants to know what's wrong.

'Yeah, come on Rob. You were so spaced out at lunch I'm surprised you actually heard the bell' Faith joins in. In fact I hadn't heard the bell. I was too caught up trying to figure out all the weirdness in my life to hear the bell. I came out of my own little world a few seconds after the bell only because James squeezed my hand. After that there was a series of see you later and see you in a bit from James and Cassie and I was being dragged to art by an excited Faith.

Suddenly before I know it I'm being held by the arm by Cassie while she helps me regain my balance, after tripping over my own feet! My bad luck acting up again.

'Wait you weren't having another dream were you?' Cassie asks, suddenly remembering that my dreams are now haunting me while I'm awake.

'No I wasn't. I was just thinking' I reply.

'About what? What could get you _that_ spaced out?' Faith asks.

'James' Cassie answers for me. She has known me all her life and she has a good sense of knowing what I'm thinking about most times.

'Yeah' I finally admit 'When James came back after getting his phone I got the feeling he was hiding something from me, something big you know? And I couldn't shake that feeling whilst we talked. And even when we kissed I had the thought of getting into his head and figuring out why he won't tell me. So while I was at lunch and he was holding my hand I couldn't help but wonder if he really wants to be with me because I thought loved ones didn't keep secrets from each other'

I have never heard Cassie do a nervous giggle but after I said all of that, she couldn't stifle one and I'm pretty sure it's the most disturbing thing I've seen come from her.

'Robyn, you don't need to worry about it' Faith says 'everyone has something to hide, I should know because even my parents keep secrets from each other' That's true. My parents keep secrets from each other too. 'Every couple has secrets' I think about that for a while. I think about the secrets I know Cassie has hidden from me since meeting her and about how I would love to know what it is but I respect that she will tell me when she's ready. I also think about the secrets my parents have between them. My mom used to have a friend in collage that used to get in big trouble so when my dad met my mom he said that for the respect of the family he doesn't want her to talk to that friend; except she picks up the phone and is already dialled up before his car leaves the drive. My dad that eats 1 chocolate from my mom's secret stash under the bed every night- because Jez eats all the other chocolate in the house- and then covers it up like there is no change. And I have my own secrets, only little ones but still secrets and I would be stupid to think that James doesn't have secrets from me.

'You know what guys?' I say eventually 'you're right'

. . .

James is really sweet when he is around me. Like even though he sits next to me, he still gives me messages in my lunch box and he's always holding my hand and giving me kisses at the end of the day. My friends have gotten used to him being at the table and they talk to each other more often now when I'm spaced out. Even Cassie talks to him more but I can see the face she uses when she thinks we aren't looking. Although it seems she is trying her hardest to be nice around him and over the last two weeks they have gotten to know each other better. I have also gotten to know him better and seen that he is defiantly into me but... he's still hiding something from me and everyday I've spent with him, the feeling of him hiding something, he's gotten more and more noticeable. And I know this might sound strange but I know it is something big and he is refusing to tell me.

When I say big, I mean its a bit bigger than stealing chocolate and contacting unwanted friends. Its more of a secret about being engaged and hating the girl you're engaged to and running away to find an new lover but knowing that your fiancée is out there somewhere. I sure hope it's not that.

But I have been thinking about it and I am going to his house to confront him about it today. It's Saturday and I intend on walking to his house -through the forest at the end of my road where he lives in a "cottage" in the middle of it- to get everything straightened out.

First I need to work up the courage to get out the door.

After about 10 minutes, I was finally out the door and into the forest and about to see James' house appear any moment now.

Come on Robbie, you can do this. All you have to do is ask him if he needs to tell you anything- and try not to get distracted in the process of it.

His house comes into view (I've never been here before, he told me the way to get there before he left the night of our first date) and it is the most beautiful house I've ever seen. Painted white with red and purple flowers going up the walls and beautiful colours coming from the lights hanging from the trees around it. The house itself must have been big enough to fit four families let alone one.

Once I was out of my trance, I finally went up to the door and knocked.

'Robyn? What are you doing here?' James asks, clearly not expecting me. Oh well.

'I'm here to talk to you'

'What about?' he asks while letting me past him and into the house. It is even more amazing inside. It had a spiral staircase on the right side which opened up to an open landing and on the left side it had two open arched-doored rooms (the living room and dining room). Then also on the left is an open arched doorway leading to the kitchen and a closed what looked like a bedroom door behind the stairs. And that's not the best bit, on the back wall there are translucent double door showing a well kept lake outside. It looked like my dream house all spread out into one floor.

James moves past me, into the living room and sits on one of the red leather couches. The living room is full of pictures of supposed family and ornaments on a bookcase from various countries. A flat screen TV opposite the couches and a laptop on a magazine covered coffee table in the middle of the room. When I look more carefully at the walls I see that they are a dark red colour with gold trims. Impressive.

'Where are your family?' I ask with a new found interest.

'They don't come here much. My father's a surgeon and my mother's a doctor, they spend all day at work and when they are on call they stay the night there so there isn't much point in coming back home when they could be called into work any second, you know?'

'Hmm... so I needed to ask you something'

'Of course'

'Are you hiding anything from me?' I say a bit too shapely. I didn't mean to just blurt it out nut at least now he knows how serious I am.

'Yes' he finally says.

I knew it I think and look down in sadness but James just holds my chin and tilts it upwards so I am looking at him.

'But Robyn' he continues ' I know my secret is worrying you and I promise to tell you it when you are ready but you should believe me, no matter what secret I may be keeping and it doesn't matter if you want to keep a thousand secrets from me. You are the most different and wonderful girl I have ever met and that is why I love you'

_**Ok guys so im sorry if it has a few mistakes in it but it's like 11 at night I and I am really tired so please review cuz I won't post chapter 9 until you do and chapter 10 is when the good stuff happens **_

_**JJ**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Ok guys first of all: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because I haven't been getting the preferred amount of reviews so I'm not happy about that because I want to get to chapter 10 ¬ASAP. Second: I need everyone to not write reviews saying things like 'it's good, keep writing' because every time you put that I think well I need to know if it's interesting, exciting or is completely crap I NEED TO KNOW! So anyway here's chapter 9 sorry it's a bit short I'm just too excited for number 10- ENJOY! ;D xx**_

Chapter 9: Great

'_You know James, I don't think I like your idea of fun' I say, shit scared._

'_Its alright, all you have to do is get from one to the other' James shouts from where he is. And this is what he calls fun?_

_I take one last look at him. His lovely face and the honest glint in his beautiful amethyst eyes, before making my decision._

_I jump._

I almost fall off my chair. Almost. By the time my chair is backwards halfway towards the floor I have James holding me back up.

'Whoa, what happened? You could have broken your skull' James says while looking at the table behind me and figuring how much it would have hurt and if it could cause very serious damage.

'Umm' I start, a little shocked at what had just happened and how he was telling the truth. With that table behind me I certainly could have injured my skull. 'I guess I was just too spaced out... that can be dangerous you know' I finish, finally realising how true it is. But James just laughs as if he was just joking and I was being over dramatic.

I walk quietly with James next to me and hope to the heavens Cassie doesn't interfere and know something is wrong again. Because not only have my daydreams gotten freakier showing me, well, jumping off something high and killing myself, but my bad luck is getting worse. It's like my dreams and my luck are in it together somehow to make my life a misery. I've been falling out of chairs, tripping downstairs and falling to the floor all week. Thankfully, my boyfriend is there every time to catch me when I fall; and Cassie is always there to interrogate me when I fall.

Unfortunately that means I end up having to explain to her what was in my daydream, without letting James know that they have had a history of coming true. And that is what I fear I will have to do now.

'Oh no, what happened?' Cassie says. As soon as she sees my face she knows something's up. I told you.

'Nothing' I try. And fail. Again.

'Dont be stupid, you know that every time I see you, your "bad luck" has got to you again. Now don't tell me nothing happened' For Christ's sake.

She pauses for an answer. Put in the spot light, I look to James for help but he just looks back waiting for an answer too.

'It was a daydream wasn't it?' Cassie says, not letting it be a question. I sharply look at her and then at James for any suspicions before carrying on.

'Have you ever had at some point in a dream the sensation of falling?' nods from both of my friends, 'Well that's what my dream was about. I was jumping off a building. Therefore waking up and falling backwards off my chair'

'Wow, that's... scary' Cassie says, genuinely shocked.

'That's weird' James joins in, 'but it's just a dream, and dreams aren't real'

Oh James, how more wrong can you be? Cassie and I exchange a look of suspicion before the subject is abandoned and an eerie silence falls between us all.

Why does it always come to this? It's like the fates want to punish me with something more than bad luck and psychic dreams with awkward silences between the ones I love.

I have to change the subject somehow. And then looking around, it finally hit me.

'I don't understand how you can both like cranberry juice, its disgusting' I say finally. They both look down at their bottles in their hands and then look at each other. Eventually James looks back at me and I see totally different reactions. James starts laughing. I catch up and stand with them. I look to see Cassie's reaction close up and see she has a worried and uncomfortable look sculptured onto her face leaving her silent.

'I guess whether she likes it or not, we have more in common than she thinks' James says after his laughing has been extinguished.

Cassie turns a stern look to him which just makes him laugh again, harder- which makes me laugh.

The conversation ends at that. With Cassie facing the fact that she is finally getting along with James, James facing the fact that Cassie is finally accepting him, and me walking home thinking: besides my luck and my dreams my life has turned out great; Great friends. Great boyfriend. And Great family.

. . .

'MOM DID WHAT?' I shout as Jez runs up the stairs as happy as a child at Christmas. I just walked through the door to find mom gone into town and Jez jumping up and down like a hyperactive rabbit in front of me shouting "mom just booked a camping trip for tomorrow and we won't be back until Monday, isn't that great?" it took me a second to get my tired head around it but Jez is already at the top of the stairs running full speed in excitement before I get a chance to reply.

'Your sister just told you what your mother has done' my dad appears from the living room on my right acting calm and collected the responsible adult. Not like my crazy mother pulling surprise trips out of thin air. 'Your mother has arranged a last minute family outing for this weekend' how could she? I was going to spend my weekend with James and finally tell him how much I couldn't live without him.

'And' dad continues 'as this is a _family_ outing, you have no choice as to coming with us, now Robyn, go and get packed.' I start to walk up the stairs 'Oh and Robyn?' I turn to face him, my annoyance clearly shown on my face, 'you can go out with your boyfriend when you get back and as you have no choice but to come with us then you may as well make the most of it, have fun with your sister you know?'

Poor Jez, if she was my age then she would understand what a bad idea this is.

_**Ok so there is no need to shout and have a go at me even though I asked you to. I know it's short and very boring but that is because it doesn't really get very exciting until chapter 10 so the faster and more ideal the reviews are, the faster will update :D Luv y'all xx**_

_**JJ**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Hi Guys I am so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that school has started again and I have had to revise for exams I have soon. Hopefully after these exams have passed then I should be able to update faster ;) xx**_

_**I just wanted to thank my best friend that goes by the name of 'st. madness' for helping me out with the beginning of this chapter. This one is dedicated to all of my closest friends 'Love you all' 3 xx**_

Chapter 10: It's all coming back to me now

It's like a fire siren or a dream where you are falling because I wake up on Sunday morning suddenly shooting up, all sweaty and in a state of shock.

Oh my god, I had it again. Just as I thought that it couldn't get any worse, I have my childhood nightmare return to me.

Finally looking around again, I actually register things this time; including my dad in the corner of my tent.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' I ask, completely confused as to why he is in _my_ tent.

My dad snaps out of his own daydream state and registers me as if he didn't know where he was or how he got there. Then he looks worried. 'I...um' he starts 'I just had the feeling I had to be here'. He looks around my green and yellow, 1 person tent as if he is looking for something but his gaze slowly drifts around and lands on me 'what did you dream about?'

'What? Erm, nothing'. My parents got really worried and frightened when I was a kid; I don't want that to happen again.

'Robin, I know you had a dream last night, and I know you have been having dreams for a while now. Your mother and sister do not know, and I am a bit annoyed that you haven't told me, but that doesn't matter. I just need to know what you dreamt'

How does he know? I can't believe that my secrets can never _stay_ secret. I bet it was Cassie.

'Robin, please'

I sigh, 'Ok... I had the nightmare, the one I had when I was little. The one with the car crash' I confess. My dad looks at me with a very scared look on his face 'but you don't need to worry, I have been have been dreaming other things that could never come true so Cassie and I think I am dreaming normal dreams for a change' I lie fast, trying to fix the mistake I just made. My dad just gives me a look of sympathy. He knows that I die in the dream and we both know that somewhere subconsciously deep down I desperately want my lie to be true.

My dad approaches me slowly and puts his hands on my shoulders. 'Robyn' he says 'you don't need to worry ok? Just be careful and you will be fine. Remember, Jez, your mother and I, we all love you and we _always_ will, even when we move on. Just be safe and chose the right decisions and no matter what, we will always respect the things you have chosen' he removes his hands and starts to get up 'now, I am going to try and convince your mother to let me drive' he finishes and leaves.

I sit there in shock while I try to process what he had just said and once I think to ask why he is telling me this, I realise he is gone. I decide to pack my clothes in my bag.

'Hi Bobbins' someone shouts and I jump so high I almost fall off the air bed 'can I help you get the tent down?' Jez continues.

'Uh, yeah, I guess so'

'Cool, I'll wait outside until you're ready' Jez says and then disappears quickly.

I pack up my stuff, trying to fit it into my bag (and with great difficulty if I might add) and take my time to think about the time I had camping and how, actually, I had fun with Jez. I am glad that I was forced to go on this trip because, ok maybe I would have spent time with James but if I had stayed home I would have missed some time with my family. And my family deserves my respect.

I would have liked to stay with James because then at least I would have been able to text Cass about my dream returning and I would be reassured by Faith. Here though, I have no signal. Typical.

At least I have had a good time, and Jez has defiantly enjoyed it.

Speaking of the devil, she has never been so quiet. What is she doing out there?

All of a sudden I am surrounded in a flash of yellow, and it isn't lightning.

'Jez! What happened to waiting until I was ready!' I shout, thinking she has run away.

Instead, she comes back under the fallen down tent and hugs me so I fall over. 'Thank you Bobbins' Jez says.

'What for, Hun?' I ask while trying to detach Jez.

'For coming camping and playing with me' she says and gives me a kiss on the head and makes her way out of the entrance of the tent then runs away to help pack up the rest of the gear.

I sit there for a bit thinking, then I pack up the rest of my stuff and put the tent in the car.

'Come on Robyn, get in the car' my mom shouts from inside the car on the passenger side. I guess dad convinced her not to drive.

'Coming!' I shout back and jump into the back seat of the car and we set off. Going home; at last.

Whilst in the car I find myself losing myself in the music from the radio, looking out the window at nothing in particular, and thinking.

I can't believe I dreamt about the car crash again. I haven't had that nightmare since I was a kid. When I had dreams when I was little, they used to come true about 3-7 days later. If I am not just having normal dreams now, then there may be a chance that me and my family only have 3-7 days at the most to live. And it's my fault. If I hadn't have had that dream then it may not have come true. And if it would have come true anyway then at least I wouldn't have to live the next 3 days knowing that we all might die very soon and I can't tell them.

My dad was acting really weird though. I wonder if he knew.

I wish James was here. I miss him. I guess I'll see him in a few hours anyway. Camping would have been more fun if he came along though. And Cassie; If she was here then I would tell her about all my problems when I have them and not tomorrow or the next day. I might ask if I can stay off school or if not then I will pretend to be ill so I can just spend more time with my family before my dream comes true.

I stop thinking for a while and look out the window. We have been driving for hours now and it is getting dark, but not dark enough for me not to see out the outside. I look ahead of the car at the trees going past and notice something dark brown in the pink coloured trees in the distance. It looks a bit like a small eagle.

The next thing I know is the bird is coming towards the car and I see a pair of dark purple (almost black) huge bird eyes heading straight towards us.

Be careful little bird, I silently think. But the bird keeps coming.

Everything from that moment goes too fast. My dad being the considerate person he is swerves out the way to avoid hurting the bird. Instead of getting back on track though the car wheel slips and starts to run down the steep drop on our right. After a second or two after driving off the side we start flipping around and the car goes upside down about 5 times. My sister is screaming with my mom. My dad is covering his head and grunting. Me, I am also screaming. As these few seconds go by (as clichéd as it sounds) my life flashes before my eyes. I see the great times I spent with my family; I also see the good times I had with my friends. But also I see the amount of times I have had this nightmare before last night. I realise that even with my dreams (and how they have been trying to warn me about this for weeks) I know that I have had a perfect family, perfect friends and I have had a rather perfect life.

The car flips over one last time before landing in a ditch. I can feel blood funning from my forehead and down my cheek. Everyone has stopped screaming and my vision is blurry. I realise I am in a state of shock. I can't move. I can't speak. And the only thing I can see out of my foggy eyes is my mom, dad and sister dead and bleeding around me. I refuse to believe they are dead even though the horrendous sight of my sister still clutching her stuffed bear and staring at me with dead, blank eyes, tells me otherwise. I close my eyes knowing what is coming. Knowing that I will be with them forever and I doze off into eternal sleep to the distant sound of a wailing ambulance. The last thing I remember thinking is how the bird's eyes looked a lot like James'.

_**Ok guys so please tell me what you think. I would like it if you did not shout at me for not updating and I really hope you enjoyed it. LYALL**_

_**JJ**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys, I am very aware that I have not updated in a while but that is because I have had a temporary bit of writers block :S i am very sorry though sand I hope you don't decide to come after me with pitchforks ;) xx anyway, this is dedicated to my friend Kieran for moaning at me to hurry up and write this chapter. Anyway, this is chapter 11, hope you enjoy it :D 3 xx**_

Chapter 11: Tomorrow never comes

My thirst thought is "whoa, was that a bird or a bat?"

My second thought is "why am I lying on wet grass?"

And my third thought (which on normal people would have come first) is: "where am I?".

That's when it all comes back to me. The memories in flashbacks of the last few hours come flooding back to my head. I know where I am.

I'm dead.

I don't know whether I should open my eyes or not. I was always a tiny bit scared of the unknown, you know, with my _psychic_ dreams and everything. Well, whatever is behind my eyelids, it sure is bright if I can see a light through my closed eyes.

In the end, curiosity takes over and I can't resist the urge to keep my eyes shut any more. The first thing that pops into my head, before I take anything in is a saying Cassie always said when I would leave her alone to talk to someone she always used to say "curiosity killed the cat". I know that sounds stupid that saying will always stay with me.

I am knocked back into reality - or wherever I am – by a gust of wind spraying cool drops of water from the grass into my face. I look into the sky and notice that the sky has no clouds and the sun is shining brighter than anything.

Ok, that's weird. I dismiss the thought and turn back to finding out where I am. I look around and see that I am in a field surrounded by trees for as far as I can see. Until I look behind me. Right there is a lot of fog surrounding a small, fragile looking wooden bridge. I can't see the other end because the fog gets thicker until all I see is a white foggy cloud blanker than a piece of paper. Don't be as stupid as a cat Robby, I think to myself. I keep looking at the bridge, squinting to try and see what's beyond the blanket of fog but not wanting to get any closer in case curiosity kills me!

'Fascinating isn't it?'

What the! I turn around so fast I almost fall over.

'Whoa, be careful' the person says, holding out a hand as if about to catch me if I fall over.

I steady myself quickly and take a better look at the boy stood in front of me.

I see looking back at me a pair of green-blue eyes to match a perfect sculptured face, smooth, silky light brown hair on a boy that doesn't look much older than me. He has the face of an Angel. Oh my god, _is_ he an Angel? He doesn't dress much like an Angel; he is only wearing a plain white t-shirt, faded light blue jeans and yellow and white sneakers. But he looks good in just that. Who says someone has to dress up to look good.

Hold on, how did he get there?

I find myself shocked, pointing between him and the bridge in the way I always saw Cassie do when she got confused.

Oh who am I kidding? I sigh and look at the floor 'I'm dead aren't I?'

He simply nods at the floor and says 'I'm afraid so'. Right, I'm dead and there is nothing I can do about it. I guess I'll just have to live with it. I smirk. I'm making jokes about my death already? I'm ridiculous. I sigh and look at the floor again. The ground seems to be getting a lot of attention today.

I change my attitude and get back to talking to the angel.

'So what is this place then?' I ask, actually curious.

He looks around as well before saying 'it's interesting isn't it?' I nod and he carries on 'it's called the in between lands, well that's what we call it. It's the place where people go when they die. But it's not just one big field, it's supposed to be impossible. I mean you can take a walk through the woods that way...' he points to his left 'and come back out from that way...' he points to his right 'it's to give people time so they can make their decisions' he smiles at me. I catch an all of a sudden, just like we are having a normal conversation.

'Oh, ok, that's why the wet grass and the sun then' I say.

He smiles his amazing white teeth at me and says 'exactly'

My sister would have loved this place; she would have thought it was Narnia or something. OHMYGOD MY FAMILY!

'Your family is fine' the "Angel" says.

'They survived?' I ask, shocked.

'No, I'm afraid they are dead to' he says while looking at the floor. Then back at me he says 'They have already crossed over. They died and came here a lot longer than you did so they crossed over and told me to tell you that they will respect any choice you make. But if you do cross over then you will end in the same room as them, the decision court' he says with a small friendly smile.

'What's the decision court?' I ask.

'It's the place where everyone goes when they cross over; it's where the fates make the decision to where someone goes. They could go to one of the Hell realms if someone has been seriously evil or they can go to one of the other realms where you can live a normal life all over again, start a fresh. The only thing is though you might not be put in the same realm as your family members. It's likely that your sister will stay with your mother because she is under 12 but you and your father will be separated from them and from them, you might be together. That is quite likely. I would be in your realm to, but it's whatever realm the fates decide suits you best'

'The fates? Don't you mean fate?'

'No. The fates are a group of 5 people, very wise, all seeing people. They are not the highest rank, but they are ranked just under the creator so they are VERY important. We even have to call them lords and ladies' he explains with another smile.

I look back to the bridge, not being to hold back the thought that heaven might not be as spectacular as I thought it would be.

'Soon you will have to decide whether you want to cross the bridge or return to earth as a ghost' he continues, all back to business. Then he loosens up and says 'of course you don't need to make your decision this second, you can take a walk with me, ask me questions, have a chat. That's why I'm here' he says with a smile.

I just stare at him like he is crazy, wanting me to "cross over" into a world where I have no friends, no mom, no Jez. I'll be lonely for the rest of my lif-death.

'Trust me, it's not that bad, you'll have your dad and you wouldn't be on your own. You'll have neighbours, new friends, you'll even have an angel that will visit you all the time or even live with you. Your angel would be your new best friend' he says with another smile.

'Like you?' I ask.

'Oh no, I'm not an angel' he says with a slightly confused face.

All this is defiantly a lot to take in. Before any of this i thought that when I died that would be it, i wouldn't be seeing things, hearing things I would only be bones in the ground and I just wouldn't exist anymore.

I look back at him and he is slightly smiling to himself. He knows I was thinking about how everything has just gotten so weird in the last few minutes of me being here and how weird it is to me. I realise I don't really have any more question; I think I know what my decision will be. I mean, I would rather live in the real world and risk being invisible to everyone than "cross over" and risk not seeding my mom and sister ever again. But there _is_ just one more question that needs to be answered first...

'So if you're not an angel, then who are you?' I ask, still confused as to why it is him and not anyone else I know, like my Grandma or someone. I always heard that you were met by someone who loves you.

'Well' he starts 'I was sent here by the fates especially for you and your family because of my relationship between us' he finishes, with another nice smile.

'Which is?' I ask, even more confused than before but determined to get answers.

'Well Bobby' he says with yet another one of his glistening, friendly smiles 'I was supposed to be your twin brother' he says, never breaking his smile. I just look at him completely shocked. He smiles more at my reaction and continues 'My name is Raven, I was born about two hours before you were but unfortunately I was not born with a strong enough heart beat so I died and crossed over. The fates allowed me to grow up so that I could meet my family and _you_ when you came here' he explains. It brings a tear to my eye. I have a brother! He comes up and hugs me, 'I love you sis' he mumbles in my hair and squeezes me in comfort.

Oh my god. I have a brother.

Then the ground shakes.

'Whoa, what was that?' I ask him, a little scared. He just stumbles back and looks at the sky.

'_You have to tell her you know' _

Oh my god, that sounded like Cassie.

'Oh my god, is Cassie here?' I ask Raven. He just shakes his head at me and returns his attention to the sky in shock.

'_But she is so young' _another voice says. But I look at the sky as well. The voices seem like they are coming from above and echoing around us like we are in a completely empty room with someone talking through a telecom.

'What's going on?' I ask.

'I have no idea' Raven replies, the fear showing in his own voice. The sky goes grey with clouds like there is going to be a huge storm in the impossible land.

'_She will know sooner or later, you can't escape what she is to you, You may as well tell her now before it's too late'_ Cassie again.

The ground starts shaking again and its starts to rain while Raven stumbles further away.

'_She needs to make her choice'_ the other voice says.

Raven looks back at me and both he and the field around me starts to fade away.

'_I think she's waking up'_, Cassie.

I shout for raven and all I hear as an answer is the words 'I love you sis' and the constant sound of pouring rain as everything turns a crystal white.

_**Ok, so i know this chapter wasn't as good and I'm sorry for that but please forgive me (: again sorry for not updating and please keep reviewing. LYALL 3 **_

_**JJ**_


End file.
